


First Comes a Phone Call

by FreshBrains



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, POV Tony Stark, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He asked if you were pregnant," Tony says, voice a forced sort of casual that he knows Pepper can see right through. "Steve. The reason you weren't...around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Comes a Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_Fic prompt: [MCU, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, a moment when they realise that maybe they can make up](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/744229.html?thread=98337317#t98337317).

"He asked if you were pregnant," Tony says, voice a forced sort of casual that he knows Pepper can see right through. "Steve. The reason you weren't...around."  
  
There's a pause, a lull on the other end of the line. Pepper inhales sharply, the sound crackling through the atmosphere. _"I don't even know what to say to that."_  
  
Tony nods, though she can't see him. He's on his back in bed, sleepless as usual, the sun already coming up. "Neither did I," he says. His phone is on his chest, Pepper's voice on speaker--he likes hearing it fill the empty bedroom. "I still don't. God, can you imagine? Us as parents? We'd--"  
  
" _We'd be amazing_ ," Pepper says, startling Tony with her ferocity. " _Don't you dare--why? Why couldn't we do it? Why is that such a wild concept_?" She sighs again, heavy and resigned. " _I'm sorry. Long night._ "  
  
"Don't apologize," Tony says, the _ever_ implied. "It's not a wild concept, Pep. Never was. But it's one I don't like to think about." _Especially alone in my bed with you halfway across the world_.  
  
They share silence for a moment, neither of them needing to break it. They've always had that going for them--the sheer ease of existing in each other's space, the act of being two halves of a supremely strange whole.   
  
" _I think about it_ ," Pepper says softly. " _A lot_." Then she laughs, the sound nearly making Tony cry, it's so sweet. " _Red hair and genius I.Q.s. Poor kids_."  
  
Tony smiles. "Yeah," he says, closing his eyes, feeling sleep finally catch up to him. "Poor kids."   
  
He drifts off thinking about them, _allowing_ the thought of them, now that it's something even a little more than an impossible dream.


End file.
